The Legend of Spyro La disparition FR
by Aymeric the dragonborn
Summary: here is my first french fanfiction. good reading :) ps: the translated version is coming, be patient


Le choc des deux mondes

la disparition

_Résumé_

_Après être sortis des entrailles de la terre, nos deux héros font connaissance avec un étrange dragon nommé Darnius, ce dernier, dans un but encore inconnu, va pactiser avec les forces du mal et faire disparaitre Cynder dans un monde totallement différent, ou elle rencontrera un homme qui, au péril de sa vie, l'aidera a retourner dans son monde alors que Spyro, de son côté, fera tout pour neutraliser Darnius et connaitre ses motivations._

Prologue

Cynder seule survivante sous la surface, accablé, détruite émotionellement par la mort d'un proche qu'elle considérait comme un frère de coeur, celui qui l'avait sorti des griffes du mal, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir la douceur d'un foyer, et n'ayant même pas pu le rejoindre dans l'eau delà, alors qu'ils auraient pus vivre heureux ensemble même devant l'éternel ! Pourquoi la mauvaise fortune l'avait-elle privé de ce sort, pourquoi le seul dragon a avoir jamais posé ses yeux sur elle est il parti dans l'au delà?

Sur ces terribles question sans réponses, elle se mit à pleurer a chaudes larmes au dessus du cadavre sans vie d'un dragon qui l'avait attiré jusque dans ce sentiment si puissant qu'est l'amour. puis prise d'un terrible regret, celui de ne pas avoir pu lui avouer ses sentiments, elle s'alongea sur le corps sans vie de Spyro en hurlant de désespoir comme pour réanimer son Roméo.

Mais de cette pensée, elle rebondit sur un commentaire que Ignitus lui avait fait il y a longtemp de cela, très, très longtemp, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune dragonnette et qu'elle fut accueillie au temple après l'héroique sauvetage de Spyro. le défunt Ignitus lui confiat que, lors d'un choc émotionnel mêlé à un fort amour, elle serait capable de réanimer l'être qui lui est cher ! Mais que jamais elle ne devrait utiliser ce pouvoir.

Mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, elle n'en eu aucun doute, si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, quitte a ne plus pouvoir le faire dans le futur, à être rejetée du temple, où même pire, de la cité toute entière. Elle s'en rongerai les griffes toute sa vie et mourrai seule, malheureuse sans jamais avoir eu un compagnon a ses cotés! Ainsi, elle poussa un long cri lugubre. Et après de longues, très longues secondes, un spasme parcouru le cadavre de Spyro, il ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté, et d'une toute petite voie, a peine audible, il murmura:

-"Cy..Cynder ? pourquoi pleures tu ? Nous sommes au paradis. nous sommes mort en sauvant tout le monde, il n'y a pas fin plus digne."

-"Spyro... Je... je suis désolée, j'ai utilisé un sort interdit pour te ressuciter, nous ne sommes pas au paradis, nous sommes à plusieurs centaines de battements d'ailes de la surface !'' dit-elle en blotissant la tete dans les ailes encore froides de Spyro.

-"Cynder...Tout vas bien...On va s'en sortir."dit Spyro, ému sans pourtant trop savoir quoi penser...

Et ils restèrent de longues et chaleureuses heures blottis l'un contre l'autre, Quand la mort frappait a leurs portes, Cynder a vu mourir Spyro sous ses yeux en ayant réssucité presque 7 milliards d'habitants sur leur terre, que pouvait elle faire d'autre que de réssuciter son frère d'arme, son sauveur? C'est sans doute ce que vous auriez faits également.

Chapitre 1

Grace au sortilège interdit de Cynder, Spyro pu récuperer la vie, mais pas ses pouvoirs, et ils durent passer plusieurs jours a chercher des cavités pour monter toujours plus haut, ce fut très long et très épuisant, à certains moments, ils devaient creuser eux mêmes des tunnels pour atteindre une autre cavitée, mais, au bout de plusieurs semaines, ils arrivèrent enfin a la surface en plein millieu de la nuit, et cet étape étant accomplie, ils ne se firent pas prier pour dormir une vraie nuit entière, et le lendemain, vers le millieu de la journée, ils repartirent vers la cité de Warfang

trouver la cité des dragons fut quelque chose de relativement facile pour nos deux héros, car chaque dragon qui y a déjà posé les pattes peut instinctivement retrouver le chemin, cela ne prit que quelques jours. Jours pendants lesquels Spyro et Cynder vécurent une idyle amoureuse, regrettant presque de ne pas s'être avoués leurs sentiments plus tôt.

Il trouvèrent enfin Warfang, Cité des dragons, bâtie dans le marbre blanc avec ses grandes coupolles. Au centre de cette citée, un nouveau batiment était sortit de terre, surplombant toutes les habitations. Intrigués, nos deux héros se dirigèrent vers ce qui se révélat être un hotel de ville, rataché a une immense académie, où ils purent retrouver Terrador le prudent, dragon gardien de la terre. Cyril, le confiant, dragon gardien de la glace et Volteer, le bavard, dragon gardien de la foudre, Sparx, le vieil ami de Spyro, qui se jetta sur ce dernier en hurlant de joie... et... une autre gardienne, qui remplaçait Ignitus, mais, elle semblait plus sauvage, plus froide que les autres dragons, c'était un comble pour un dragon du feu !

les 4 dragons gardiens discutaient, détendus, en gardant tout de même un oeil sur l'attroupement de jeunes dragon a côté d'eux, qui étaient occupés a faire ce que vos parent appellent "des trucs de jeunes". Mais, plus loin, dans l'ombre, un étrange dragon, de couleur noir, au cornes recourbés blanches et aux extrémités rouges, a la collerette suivant le même paterne de couleur, aux yeux bleus, et a l'oeil droit balafré , se tenait là, écarté du reste du groupe, a observer les deux nouveaux arrivants, puis, tout coup, pris d'un doute, il se leva, et alla voir Spyro et Cynder, ce dernier, relativement intrigué, se braqua immédiatement, retroussant les babines et sortit les griffes, pret a lancer une boule de feu sur cet étrange inconnu.

Ce dernier se présenta poliment, il était si doux que ça en devenait presque étrange, Spyro, peu habitué à couper les cheveux en quatres repris sa position de combat et fit passer un véritable interrogatoire en accéléré a ce nouvel inconnu, il révéla s'appeller Darnius, orphelin dès sa naissance, néé au millieu d'une forêt, puis retrouvé par une dragonne adulte qui l'éleva comme son fils jusqu'a ses 13 ans lorsqu'elle fut tuée par un larbin du maitre noir. Spyro, cependant, inquiet pour une raison que lui même ignorait, se jeta sur Darnius, il évita son assaillant avec facilité. puis, avec une vitesse spectaculaire, il accula Spyro contre un arbre, la patte avant sur le torax, l'autre située juste sous le cou de Spyro, griffe prête à être déployée

-"Si tu voulais tester mes compétences de combats, c'est désormais chose faite, et autre chose, tant que je serai vivant, il y aura nombre de chose que tu ignorera de moi, et croit moi, c'est mieux pour vous tous !" le menaça Darnius

Il relâchat enfin Spyro en le plaquant au sol. comment le légendaire dragon violet avait-il put se laisser battre par un simple étudiant, ça ne faisait pas de sens ! Dès que Spyro se releva, Darnius hurla "J'ai vaincu le légendaire dragon violet, il est revenu, et il est détroné !"

-"Va te faire foutre, Darnius, on verra si tu fais encore le malin quand j'aurai récupéré la totalitée de mes pouvoirs!"

-"oooh par ce que mOOOnsieur a besoin de temps n'est ce pas..."

-"la ferme..."

C'est sur cette atmosphère tendue que les élèves dont Spyro et Cynder ne faisaient pas partit rejoignèrent leur entrainements...

Cette dernière put profiter de l'après midi pour discuter avec Spyro de l'évènement qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux a l'instant.

-"Spyro ?... est ce que ça va ?"

-"Tsss, je le connais pas et il m'orripile déjà..."

-"En même temps pourquoi tu lui a sauté dessus comme ça, il t'avait rien fait..."

-"Je sais, mais, je sens un truc pas nette avec lui, tu vois, quand je le regarde je vois...tu sais qui..."

-"je trouve que t'abuses là Spyro, on a enfermé Malefor dans le puit des lamentations, il ne se relèvera pas avant un paquet de temps !"

-"Ouai je sais je sais, mais, y'a un truc avec ce dragon... je découvrirai quoi, coute que coute..."

Chapitre 2

La nuit passa convenablement bien, la première vraie nuit pour nos deux héros, sur un vrai lit de paille, confortable. Mais une question torturait Spyro, pourquoi, alors que la vie lui souriait, s'acharnais t'il a chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en avait plus, malefor a été enfermé 500 pattes sous terre dans le puit des lamentations, alors pourquoi ô grand pourquoi, ce Darnius l'inquiettait tant !?

L'aube arriva, il faisait frais, un vent marin balayais l'académie. Le premier levé était Spyro qui se rendi compte avec effroi que la réserve de nourriture était vide, alors qu'elle était bel et bien remplie la veille et un diner n'a pas pu vider le produit de 3 mois de chasse ! Etonné, Spyro réveilla en hâte Sparx et Cynder, ronchonnant d'avoir été sortit du lit aussi brutalement, mais, la surprise de voir tous leurs efforts de chasse réduits a néan les réveillats tout a fait en un instant, aussitôt, les taupes et les dragons organisèrent des troupes de chasse pour ravitailler les réserves de nourritures de l'académie sans devoir vider les autres.

Tous les dragons et une petite douzaine de taupes furent dispersés en groupes de 3, seuls les gardiens ne se déplacèrent pas. Après de nombreuses heures de chasse, les groupes se retrouvèrent en un point dans la foret et marchèrent clopin clopant vers Warfang.

Un champs de bataille ! Warfang est devenu un immense champ de bataille ! toutes sortes de gobelins de squelettes et autres créatures du mal tenaient en siège Warfang sans répit. Affolé, le groupe de dragon et de taupes se précipitèrent a l'intérieur des murs de la cité, en renversant malencontreusement quelques bestioles au passage. Une fois a l'intérieur, les dragons découvrirent avec effroi les corps inertes mais heureusement vivants des gardiens, sans doutes surpassés en nombres. Ils furent ammenés en urgence dans les chambres aménagées. Les dragons passèrent a l'attaque et les taupes formèrent les rangs et utilisèrent les défenses de la cité, l'attaque ennemie fut assez vite repoussé mais des travaux s'imposaient, car de nombreuses habitations avaient étés détruites.

Heureusement pour tous, les taupes étaient de fervents maçons, et les batiment abimés ou détruits furent réparés en un peu plus de deux semaines. Cependant, une question se posait: Pourquoi, et surtout comment ? Comment une armée sans général a t'elle pu former les rangs et s'attaquer a ni plus ni moins que la cité de Warfang !? Il y avait forcément une brebis galeuse dans l'académie, car, il ne falait pas avoir fait dix ans d'études pour comprendre que les stocks vidés n'étaient que des diversions.

Chapitre 3

**PDV: Spyro**

"C'est vraiment bizarre que les forces du mal ai attaqués alors que l'on était en train de chasser hein ? A croire que quelqu'un parmis nous est une brebis galeuse. Hein Spyro ?" lâchat tout haut Darnius.

-"Pas besoin d'avoir fait dix ans d'études pour savoir ça !" fanfaronna Sparx.

-"J'ai déjà compris que tu étais derrière tout ça, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout le monde soit au courant Darnius ! je ne connais pas tes motivations, et, honnetement, je m'en fous, les éléments perturbateurs, je les envoies dehors !" Lui sussura Spyro.

-"Haaaaa Spyro, tu es tellement malin... Mais tellement prévisible... Qui te dis que tu arrivera a les convaincre hein ?" lui répondit Darnius

_le lendemain d'une nuit plutôt ordinaire: _

Spyro se réveillat, détendu, s'étira et laissa s'échaper une volute de fumée de sa bouche en baillant, comme d'habitude, il était le premier levé, il jeta un oeil sur le lit de Cynder qui était...Vide ! Instinctivement, il tourna la tête aussitôt vers le lit de Darnius, qui lui aussi était vacant ! Il réveilla Sparx en toute hâte qui, dans un baillement, lui fit remarquer qu'une enveloppe cachetée était à moitié dissimulé sous son lit. Il l'ouvrit en hâte, et découvris avec effroi la vérité:

_Spyro_

_Comme tu a pus le constater, j'ai enlevé Cynder, si tu n'as plus aucun soutien de la part de celle ci, comment imagines tu convaincre les autres, elle est la seule a pouvoir t'aider, et je t'ai privé de cette aide, et crois moi sur parole, elle est là où tu ne la retrouveras jamais. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je te règle ton compte, tu n'auras jamais su qui j'étais, et c'est mieux pour vous tous._

_avec toute mon antipathie: Darnius_

**PDV: Cynder**

Il faisait froid, la salle dans laquelle Cynder était allongée était d'un blanc presque aveuglant, un bip crispant sonnait a intervalles régulières, une odeur désagréable de désinfectant flottait dans l'air. Doucement, elle entrouvrit les yeux, et elle pu apercevoir des créatures bipèdes, soulagée, elle pensait qu'elle était entre les mains des khagits, la race de chasseur, un bon ami, cette race avait d'excellents soigneurs, elle n'avait pas de souci a se faire. Peu a peu, sa vue s'éclaircie, et elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle n'était pas chez les khagits, mais chez d'autres créatures bipèdes complètement inconnues ! Pire ! Elle même était dans la peau d'un de ces bipèdes ! horrifiée, elle s'enfuit en hâte du batiments, elle atteint l'extérieur sans difficultée. Elle respira calmement et tenta de se remémorer les actes de la veille: la tête animée d'un sourire sadique de Darnius qui la força a sortir de son lit, ce dernier qui l'emmenna dans une grotte, puis, une lumière aveuglante l'éblouie, et puis...plus rien...le néan...

Elle s'examina, chacun d'entres vous, si vous l'aviez devant les yeux, lui aurait dis qu'elle ressemblait a n'importe quelle ado de 17 ans, elle avait de long cheveux brun, presque noir qui descendaient jusqu'au millieu du dos, un tein bronzé et des yeux d'un vert profond, seul héritage de son ancienne forme, la génétique en perdrait ses cheveux, mais l'ensemble était ravissant.

Puis. en fouillant ses vêtements, elle trouva un morceau de papier froissé sur lequel était marqué le nombre 28. Intriguée, elle demanda a une passante ce que signifiais ce nombre.

-"Peuchère, c'est l'numéro dl'habitation de m'sieur Aymeric que vous m'montrez là ! faites gaf ma p'tite dame, parfois il divague un peu l'Aymeric, mais bon, v'faites c'que v'voulez d'vot vie, c'pa mon blem." lui répondit la veille passante

-"merci mais cette adresse m'est conseillée par un bon ami, ne vous en faites pas pour moi" menti Cynder en un sourire pour la rassurer

Clopin clopant, elle se marcha vers la maison de ce fameux Aymeric, et vers onze heures du matin, elle arriva a destination et tambourina a la porte. Elle attendit 5 bonnes minutes, frappa a nouveaux et entendit un ronchonement imperceptible, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, puis dans un étonnement, il la referma aussi sec, et Cynder put entendre l'individu se préparer en toute hate et ranger sa maison aussi vite que possible. Puis, quelque minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte et Cynder engagea la discussion:

-"Bonjour monsieur, je suis navré de vous déranger, ce matin, je me suis réveillé sans souvenir de la veille dans un grand batiment pas loin d'ici. et un ami m'a conseillé votre adresse."

"encore une victime du GHB... la pauvre..." pensa Aymeric

-"c'est d'accord, mais pas après la fin de la journée. Mademoiselle ?" la questionna Aymeric

-"Cy...heu...Cyria oui je m'appelle Cyria." balbutia t'elle

-"Compris, je te sers un café Cyria ?"

-"Un quoi ?"

-"Un café ! tu viens de loin pour ne pas connaitre ça ma pauvre, tu vas voir je pense que tu vas aimer."

Chapitre 4

**PDV: Spyro**

-"HAAAAAAA la sombre enflure !" Hurla Spyro en réveillant tout le monde

-"Wow wow wow du calme mon pote, je t'ai jamais vu si énervé depuis ta confrontation face a Gaül !" répondit Sparx, encore sonné.

De son air innocent, Darnius entra clopin clopant dans le dortoir:

-"y'en a de l'agitation ici !"

-"TOI ! Revenir ici était une grave erreur, ta lettre dit tout ! Tu vas être banni sur le champ !"

-"Mais quelle lettre ?" demanda hypocritement Darnius,

dans le même temps, ce dernier souffla un vent mauvais qui se déposa sur l'enveloppe cachetée qui contenait encore la lettre, en un instant, le tout fut décomposé et réduit a l'état de moisissure

-"Espece de lâche !" hurla Spyro, furieux, en un éclair, ce dernier se jeta sur Darnius. mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se battre, car, Blaze, la dragonne gardienne du feu, alertée par les cris, se rendit en hâte dans le dortoir.

-"Il se passe quoi ici ?!" Hurla Blaze.

-"c'est cette enflure, c'est lui qui a organisé l'attaque contre Warfang il ya deux semaines ! j'y metterai mon aile a couper, et il a kidnappé Cynder !"

-"Ce sont de très lourdes accusations. As tu une preuve de ce que tu annonce ?"

-"C'est un mensonge, j'était a la chasse, comme vous autres, comme voulez vous que je coordone un bataillon de 20 000 unités en chassant ?" riposta Darnius

-"HA ! Tu t'es trahi ! Tu connais leurs effectifs ! Blaze ! Il faut le faire arrêter sur le champ !"

-"Arrête ta parano ! J'ai lâché un nombre au pif sombre abruti, c'est pas ma faute si tu es ja..."

-"SIIIIIILEEEEEEEEENCE !" Vociféra Terrador, a peine arrivé sur les lieux.

-"Terrador ! Darnius est un traitre, il faut le bannir sur le champ !" expliqua Spyro en hâte

-"J'ai dis: Silence ! Tu n'as aucune preuve en ce qui concerne l'attaque. Quant a Cynder, elle est peut être juste partie faire un tour."

-"Mais..."

-"MAIS RIEN DU TOUT ! Que tous les élèves aillent en entrainement, et toi Spyro, tu restes ici !" ordonna Terrador

L'intéréssé émis un ronchonnement imperceptible mais abdiqua.

-"Ca sent le sapin !' ricana Darnius

Tous les élèves sortirent dans un grand brouhaha, chacun y allant de son commentaire, la plupart étaient aveugle, ils étaient tous du côté de Darnius.

-"Ecoute Spyro, ne va pas croire que je ne t'accorde aucune attention, mais sache que je me dois de traiter tous mes élèves, héros ou non, anciens ou non, de la même façon. Point final. En ce qui concerne Cynder, tu n'as pas de souci a te faire, la forêt est sûre à présent. Et puis c'est une grande fille, elle n'est pas dénuée de bon sens."

-"Moué...Je vais essayer de faire des efforts..." ronchonna t'il.

vexé, se sentant trahi, mis a côté, sur la touche, Spyro et Sparx désertèrent la cité de Warfang quelques heures après sa discussion avec Terrador

**PDV: Cynder**

-"C'est super bon ton truc ! Tu veux bien m'en refaire si il te plait ?" Réclama Cynder

-"Encore ? Je suis content que ça te plaise mais ça doit être ta quatrième tasse. L'éxès c'est pas bon ! De toute façon il est treizes heures on va manger." Annonça Aymeric

-"Ca me va, j'ai faim. Par contre, je te préviens, je ne mange que de la viande. "

-"Attends. Maigre comme tu es, tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu ne manges QUE de la viande ?! Tu vis dans quel monde pour que la viande te fasses maigrir ?" s'étonna Aymeric en servant les plats

-"Ch'est pas grave shi je prends du poids, je le perdrais fachilement à la chashe..."

-"Alors déjà, chez nous, on a beau être en pleine campagne du limousin, on ne parle pas avec de la nourriture dans la bouche et j'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques où tu vis pour que tu ai besoin de chasser pour te nourrir" dis Aymeric avec aprobation

-"Bon, déjà, tu dois me promettre de ne pas hurler "JE LE SAVAIS" ou "J'EN ETAIT SUR" ou encore..."

-"Oui oui ça va j'ai compris" ronchonna l'intéréssé

-"Bon, premièrement, sache que ce que tes voisins appellent "élucubrations" sont véridiques, il existe bel et bien un monde parallèle au tien, ce monde, comme tu le pensais, est bel et bien peuplé de dragons, mais pas comme ceux que tu imagines, ils sont plus petits, et à leurs taille adulte ils ne dépassent pas 4 mètre de haut" expliqua Cynder

-"Mais mais mais mais mais" bégaya Aymeric

-" ça fait bizarre hein" le taquina Cynder

-"Quoi donc ? Se faire lire ses pensées ? Savoir par le biais d'une inconnue que ce a quoi toi même ne croyais même plus existe ? Je pense que la première option est plus traumatisante. Bon, anyway, comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?" balbutia Aymeric.

-"C'est compliqué..." dit elle

-"Ma journée s'est transformée en rêve...enfin... pas grace a toi hein...enfin...peut etre...heu...je sais pas trop... donc dis toujours. "

Cynder n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer, elle fut baigné dans une lumière si forte que Aymeric dût se retourner et se cacher les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé

-"Bon Dieu de bordel tu es quoi ?!" Vociféra Aymeric.

Chapitre 5

**PDV: Spyro**

Spyro, à l'aide de Sparx, fouilla méthodiquement chaques recoins de Warfang, en demandant même parfois aux passants où pouvait-elle bien être, en essuyant souvent des remarques taquines du genre "tu tiens a elle hein ?". A la fin de la journée, Spyro avait perdu espoir et Sparx était fatigué.

-"Elle est bien quelque part bon sang" s'inquiéta Spyro

-"Tu as entendu Terrador, c'est une grande fille, et, honnêtement, elle est plus douée que toi pour se sortir des situations anormales." le rassura Sparx, en réalité inquiet lui aussi.

-"Arrête Sparx, tu sais comme moi que Darnius est dangeureux, Ignitus seul sait ce qu'il pourrait faire a Cynder." s'inquietta Spyro

-"Ben, je sais bien que d'habitude j'use pas tant que ça ma cervelle, mais là, tu descents encore plus bas que moi. Réfléchis, Si Darnius t'as clairement indiqué que tu ne la retrouvera jamais. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de se pointer, sinon il sait que tu aurais pu le pister a l'odeur, donc, a mon avis, il l'a juste enfermé dans une grotte bien cachée vers le début de la nuit, comme ça, les odeurs ont pus s'estomper pendant que nous dormions..." Raisonna Sparx.

-"Mhh, c'est pas bête. Mais, je reste perplexe sur le "où tu ne la retrouveras jamais". Selon moi, Darnius est prêt a tous pour arriver a ses fins..."

-"Est ce que au moin tu connais son objectif ?" le questionna Sparx

-"Tu divagues là !"

-"Je savais que l'amour rendait aveugle, mais je savais pas qu'il rendait con ! Enfin mon pote ! Il l'a marqué dans sa lettre, tu étais tellement préocupée par elle que tu n'as pas fais attention au reste...Il te veux mort, mais pas elle ... il se fiche éperduement de Cynder, il faut juste découvrir pourquoi il te veux TOI. Mais ça, si tu veux bien suivre mon intuition, on le découvrira suffisamment tôt." s'essoufla Sparx

-"MAIS TU VEUX BIEN COMPRENDRE QUE CYNDER EST LA SEULE CHOSE QUI M'INQUIETTE ?!" vociféra Spyro

-"Tu réagis exactement comme il voudrait que tu réagisses ! Dois-je te rappeller que tu es Spyro le légendaire dragon violet ? celui qui a sauvé le monde et enfermé Malefor dans le puit des lamentations ! Ce punk te veux brisé dans un premier temps, et pour le moment, ça marche, et si tu continues a te laisser abattre, il te traquera et il te tueras. Et si Cynder arrive a se sortir elle même du pétrin dans lequel elle est enfermée, ce dont je ne doute pas une seule seconde, elle serait morte de tristesse de savoir que tu es mort par sa faute, moi aussi je m'inquiette, mais je sais qu'elle s'en sortira si TOI tu t'en sors. Si tu tiens réellement à elle, calme toi et fais ce que je te dis. " ordonna Sparx.

-"Ok, pour une fois, c'est toi qui dirige les opérations, tu as des idées ?"

-"Quelques unes effectivement..." ricana doucement Sparx

**PDV: Cynder **

Lentement mais sûrement, la lumière dans laquelle Cynder était baignée s'estompa, peu a peu, et, au bout de quelques minutes, laissa voir Cynder sous sa forme originale se tordre de douleur sur le sol:

-"Aïe Aïe Aïe ça fait un mal de chien, mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?!" se plaignit Cynder, toujours recroquevillée sur le sol.

-"heu...hum, je pense que c'est plus a toi qu'a moi d'en juger !" ria Aymeric

Cynder, avec aprobation, s'examina a nouveau, elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle avait retrouvé son apparence normale. Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de traiter de ça, car un très lourd poid tomba dans le jardin, effrayés, Aymeric puis Cynder apercevèrent avec horreur la créature qui venait d'apparaitre: c'était un géant de l'armée de Malefor.

-"Cyria ! C'est quoi cette chose ?!" Hurla Aymeric

-"LA FERME, il est aveugle mais il est loin d'être sourd ! Et je m'appelle Cynder."

-"Tu connais ces horreurs ?"

-"Bien sur, j'en ai même tué plus d'un !"

-"PARDON !? Tu as tué ces choses !?"

-"Si le temps jouait pas contre nous, tu pourrais découvrir des dizaines de choses encore plus déstabilisantes sur moi, mais là, le problème est autre. Cette bestiole: elle a une ouïe et un odorat très développés, du coup, si tu bouge, même discretement, il te détectera et te tueras, mais ces choses ont une faiblesse, le bruit fort, ça ne le tuera pas mais ça lui fera suffisamment mal pour le neutraliser, il suffira juste de l'achever après." expliqua en chuchotant Cynder

-"Attends, tu veux que ça soit MOI qui le tues? On nage en plein délire là ! Je suis en train de recevoir des ordres d'un dragon femelle qui sait se battre, qui a un passé bizarre que je connais pas, et qui me demande de tuer une bestiole de 4 mètres de haut ! Mais c'est very bad trip cette histoire putain !" Vociféra Aymeric

Sans prévenir, le géant qui avait entendu Aymeric se retourna d'un coup dans la direction de la maison de sa maison, et couru dans sa direction. Cynder, empoigna alors le corp figé de terreur d'Aymeric et s'envola par la fenêtre de la façade avant de la maison. Puis, elle vola avec difficultée le plus loin et le plus vite possible de la créature, et après 200 mètres parcourus a toute vitesse, Cynder, exténuée par le poid qu'elle portait, se posa en urgence et emmena Aymeric dans une imperfection dans la pierre.

-"Tu vois Aymeric, J'en ai peut etre pas l'air comme ça, mais j'ai vécu des expériences bien plus traumatisantes que celle que tu viens de vivre. dans l'ordre:

-j'ai été kidnappé dans mon oeuf pour servir le mal malgré moi!

-j'ai été changé en dragon géant qui a faillit tuer ce qui est a présent mon frère d'arme qui a réussi a me sauver au dénouement d'un combat a mort !

-j'ai été kidnappée une seconde fois par les forces du mal qui m'ont sequestrés dans des conditions affreuse, ils ont failli me maléficier une seconde fois !

-pour me sauver, ledit dragon m'a enfermé dans un cristal magique pendant 3 ans!

-a notre sortie du cristal j'était liée a lui par un lien magique !

-j'ai vu ma citée être détruite sous mes yeux par un armada des forces du mal !

-Et pour finir je l'ai vu mourir en se sacrifiant sous mes yeux pour sauver toute une planète, et quelques mois plus tard, après être sortie de mon coma, j'ai du le ressuciter en usant d'un charme interdit et ne je ne lui ai toujours pas avoué que je l'aimais !

Alors maintenant, si tu veux retrouver ta vie pépère, avec tes vieilles dames qui parlent bizarrement, c'est ton choix, mais moi, si il y a bien quelque chose que je ne retrouverai jamais c'est...c'est...LUI !" hurla Cynder, désespérée

Sans même attendre de réponse d'un être qui ne valait rien dans son estime, Cynder s'envola, mais fut arrêtée par un appel de ce dernier, se retourna, et se posa, dubitative ...

-"Ecoute Cynder, tout ça...c'est...c'est un peu particulier pour moi, tu sais, chez nous, on nait, enfant, on apprend à se débrouiller plus tard, puis, adulte, on travaille pour gagner de quoi vivre:acheter de la nourriture, payer notre maison. Alors imagine bien que tout ça, c'est abstrait pour moi, je suis navré d'apprendre tout ce qui t'es arrivée en l'espace de 17 ans, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand chose, si ce n'est t'héberger, mais surtout, ne t'en vas pas, si qui que ce soit te voie, ils vont te tuer sur le champ sans même réfléchir." Expliqua Aymeric, l'air grave

-"Mhh..."murmura Cynder, encore en larme

-"Je sais que ça doit être traumatisant. Ecoute, il s'appelle comment ce fameux dragon ?" demanda Aymeric

-"Spyro..." Répondit t'elle sans conviction

-"Bien, écoute, si j'ai bien compris ton apparition ici n'est pas naturelle, vrai ?"

-"Nan..." lâcha t'elle t'un ton monotone

-"Ecoute, ton fameux Spyro, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que de te courrir après lorsque tu disparaissais, et je ne pense pas que maintenant soit une exeptions a la règle, et si tu veux mon avis, la libellule pourrait bien l'aider..."z

-"Attends, tu connais Sparx ?!"

-"C'est compliqué, je pourrai t'expliquer, mais on doit faire un tour au musée. Mais d'abord, il faut tuer cette chose avant qu'elle ne nous tue ou semme la panique..."

-"tu t'en crois capable ?" demanda Cynder en reprenant espoir.

-"Bien sûr, il faut juste que tu me laisse le temps de récupérer mon arme." expliqua t'il

-"Vous ?! Vous avez des armes ?!" pouffa t'elle

-"Elles sont sans doute très différentes des votres, mais oui...Il faut juste que tu fasses diversion, tu t'en crois capable ?"

-"Bien sûr que j'en suis capable !" Explosa Cynder

-"Et me porter jusqu'à chez moi aussi tu t'en crois capable ?" la taquina Aymeric

-"heu, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix..." ria t'elle

Fort heureusement, le géant était encore dans le jardin d'Aymeric, perdu lui aussi. Discrètement, Cynder déposa Aymeric devant chez lui, ce dernier couru comme un dératé, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un fusil de chasse olympia et une ceinture de munition chevrotines.

-"Attends, c'est une arme ça ? je ne vois de tranchants nul part ! c'est pas en tapant avec ça que tu vas le tuer, il faut que ça pénètre la chair !" dit elle avec aprobation

-"tu connais les arcs ? Dans notre dimension, les arcs ont évolués en arbalètes, en tromblons, en mousquets puis enfin en fusils comme celui là, je m'en sert pour chasser !" ria Aymeric,

-"bon, c'est pas très compliqué, je le neutralise, tu le tues, et ce le plus vite possible, compris ?" demanda t'elle

-"ça me va, je te laisse passer devant."

Le combat fut réglé assez rapidement, Cynder usa de son pouvoir de la peur pour immobiliser le géant, et quelques instants après, Aymeric planta la baillonette artisanale de son fusil dans le corp immobilisé du géant, puis vida ses deux canon dans ce dernier. Le géant hurla de douleur, puis s'effondra sur le sol. Mort.

-"C'était quoi ça !?" demanda Cynder, la bouche ouverte d'étonnement a s'en décrocher la machoire.

-"C'est diablement efficace au corp a corp. En fait, la cartouche comme j'en ai sur ma ceinture, est remplie de petites billes de métal. et lorsque l'air comprimé dans le fusil est relaché, la cartouche subit un violent choc, s'ouvre, et laisse partir toutes les billes en nuée." expliqua Aymeric, fiert comme un paon

-"C'est...sidérant..." lâcha Cynder, d'un ton ébahi

-"C'est fait pour...Bon, maintenant, attends moi ici, sans rien casser, je vais faire un tour au musée et t'expliquer tout ce que tu dois savoir."

Chapitre 6

**PDV: Spyro**

-"Bon, vas y, lâche la purée Sparx, te retient pas !" dis Spyro, une pointe d'espoir dans la voie

-"la meilleure solution, c'est encore de récolter un maximum d'informations sur Darnius pour apprendre ses motivations. Si ça se trouve, il est peut-être manipulé par tu sais qui." aproba Sparx

-"Ses motivations sont trop personnelles pour que qui que ça soit les lui ai dictées. Ce dragon est vraiment étrange..." réplica Spyro

-"Attends, tu disais qu'il était né où déjà ?"

-"Aux collines venteuses, c'est un endroit que j'ai déjà libéré des forces du mal alors que Cynder était encore la général de ces derniers."

-"Et si on y faisait un tour ?"

-"Attends, c'est grand les collines venteuses, on va pas tout fouiller quand même !"

-"Non, mais des villages c'est voyant, et puis, il ne devrait pas en avoir beaucoup"

-"tu marques un point" avoua Spyro

Le voyage ne fut pas trop long, Mais Spyro trouva chaques secondes interminables tant Cynder lui manquait, et l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir lui faisait trop de mal, mais il repensa a ce que lui dis Sparx, et chassa cette horrible pensée de son esprit, quand ils arrivèrent aux collines, il était déjà tard, et Sparx décida de se reposer pour cette nuit, Spyro aquieçat, et, une fois posés a terre ils tombèrent tous les deux comme des souches. Mais Spyro lui, n'en avait pas encore finit avec ses surprises, car quelques minutes après s'être endormis, un rêve lui parvint

-"Spyyyyrrrroooooo !"

-"Hein !? Quoi ? Où suis je ? Où êtes vous ?"

-"Du calme...jeune dragon, ce n'est que moi..."

-"Le chroniqueur ? Non, ce n'est pas vous...Cette voie ne vous appartient pas...Je n'arrive pas a mettre la patte dessus" dis Spyro en réfléchissant

-"Je suis a la fois le chroniqueur, et a la fois non...Tu es sûr de ne pas te souvenir de moi ? Ca me ferai de la peine..." demanda la voie, avec une pointe de rire

-"Attendez...?!...Ignitus ! C'est bien vous ! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir !"Eclatat Spyro, au comble de la joie

-"Hé oui, c'est bien moi, ça me fait un coup de vieux n'est ce pas, de prendre la place de cette vieille branche. Ne t'inquiette pas, ça devrait aussi t'arriver a toi, ou a Cynder, ça dépend lequel de vous deux sera le meilleur dans ses aventures !" plaisantat Ignitus

-"Hé bien...Justement...En parlant d'elle...elle...*sigh*" dit Spyro avec difficulté...

-"Je sais ce qui lui est arrivé, et je sais également pourquoi cela te tracasse...Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?.."Devina Ignitus, la voie pleine de compassion.

-"Oui...je l'aime, et je m'en fais pour elle, et en plus, je ne sais pas si elle, elle m'aime en retour, n'aurais-je pas l'air ridicule si je la retrouve, d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour une dragonne qui n'éprouve peut être rien pour moi ? N'ai-je pas été ridicule de la rechercher toute ma vie, alors que je ne suis même pas sûr que tout celà porte ses fruits ? Pouvez vous,ô Ignitus, me révéler tout ces secrets, pour que mon coeur pèse moins lourd dans ma poitrine ? Pouvez vous aussi me révéler où elle est, pour que je sache si elle va bien ?"demanda Spyro, torturé par lui même

-"Je pourais te dire beaucoup de chose, mais pas si elle t'aime en retour, car moi même je doute encore...Cependant, je peux te révéler autre chose...Elle est en vie, et en bonne companie et..."

-"En bonne companie ! Vous vous foutez de moi là ?!" cria Spyro.

-"tu es amoureux et très jaloux jeune dragon...mais ne t'en fais pas pour elle, sa companie n'est pas le genre auquel tu puisses t'attendre et votre amour n'est pas en danger. Elle est dans un monde parralèle" Expliqua Ignitus

-"Dans un monde parrallèle ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce charabia ?" dit Spyro, légèrement désapointé

-"N'as tu jamais entendu parler de l'origine de notre univers ?" Demanda Ignitus, a la fois surpris et amusé

-"Non ! Jamais ! En même temps, le plus clair de ma vie je l'ai passé en faisant la guerre, penses tu sérieusement que j'avais que ça a faire que de prendre des cours d'histoire et de mythologie ?!" Lâcha Spyro, impatienté

-"Je ne t'ai rien reproché jeune dragon...Notre univers a été créé a partir de deux mondes, tous deux étaient un éternel chaos, puis, Le premier chroniqueur, Dieu parmis les Dieu, décida de créer une créature bipède à son effigie mentale, et a eux deux, ils instaurèrent l'ordre dans les deux mondes où ils étaient affilliés, respectivement le monde des dragons pour le premier chroniqueur, et le monde des bipèdes pour la créature de ce dernier. Ainsi se développa deux civilisations totalement opposées, qui n'eurent jamais conscience l'une de l'autre, jusqu'a ce que deux individus, tous deux rejetés dans leurs monde respectifs, se rencontrent par pur hasard, et se lient d'amitié l'un de l'autre. Actuellement, Aymeric; c'est son nom, est en train d'aller chercher une relique de notre monde pour prouver a Cynder qu'il est de bonne foi, et pour trouver un moyen de la renvoyer dans ton monde dans le même temps." Conta Ignitus.

-"Et pourquoi une de NOS reliques sont dans LEUR monde ?" demanda Spyro, étonné d'une telle chose.

-"C'est une autre histoire, et tu n'en auras pas besoin pour continuer, et de toute façon, nous n'avons plus le temps, l'aube va bientot se lever, c'est un défaut de cette dimension, le temp passe plus vite ici que dans la dimension conventionelle."Rit Ignitus

-"J'ose éspérer te revoir bientot Ignitus" Dit Spyro avec émotion

**PDV: Spyro**

Aymeric Pédala de toutes ses forces pour atteindre le musée dans lequel il travaillait, une fois arrivé, il montra sa carte d'archéologue au garde du musée, entra, réquisitionna la relique qu'il voulait au près de la personne qui gérait lesdites trouvailles, puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Vers 5 heures de l'après midi, il était de retours a sa maison, ou Cynder l'attendait en dormant sur le tapis. Il entra en trombe et reveillat Cynder, un peu ronchonne

-"Hého, au cas où te ne l'aurai pas remarqué, j'ai légèrement besoin de sommeil vu tout ce qui m'est arrivé en l'espace d'une journée!" plaisantat Cynder

-"On se reposera quand on sera mort !" plaisantat a son tour Aymeric

-"On a beau pouvoir vivre 400 ans, notre cota de mort non naturelle est assez élevé, alors tes blagues moisies tu te les gardes !" dit Cynder sur un ton de reproche

-"héhé ! suseptible ! Bon, c'est pas grave, j'ai ce que je voulais te montrer !" termina Aymeric en prenant la relique dans son sac.

Aymeric posa la rune sur sa table basse, elle démontrai deux camps, celui des dragons menés par Cynder, Spyro et Sparx, ainsi que les gardiens qui étaient au deuxième plan. et de l'autre côté figurait les forces du mal, dirigés par Malefor et Gaul, et en deuxième plan figuraient les créatures du mal tel que les skellettes et les goblins. Et enfin, au centre de la rune, dans les mains d'un spectre de dragon géant, légèrement surélevée, figurait le dessin d'une pierre qui luisait d'un éclat bleuâtre et au dessus du dessin, Cynder put lire en caractère draconique "La bataille de l'arckenstone".

-"Ca signifierai que Malefor ne voulait pas détruire le monde...il voulait juste l'arckenstone..." murmura Cynder

-"mhh, et signifierai surtout que cette fameuse Archenstone avait un sacré pouvoir pour que ce Malefor soit pret a détruire sa planète pour la trouver..."ajouta t'il

-"Donc en fait tu n'as pas cessé de croire en nous depuis que tu as trouvé cette relique...vrai ? D'ailleurs, quand est ce que tu comptes me renvoyer chez moi ?"demanda Cynder, désapointé

lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, une ligne de caractères très brillants s'affichèrent sous la rune, Aymeric attrapa une feuille et un crayon a sa portée et Cynder commença a lire.

pour renvoyer un dragon dans son monde d'origine

posez la relique a terre et parlez en ces mots:

"Que le Dieu choniqueur écoute ma requete, et qu'il me donne son pouvoir, le pouvoir de rammener ce dragon chez les siens."

puis, faites couler votre sang ainsi que celui du dragon sur la relique, enfin, que le dragon crache un souffle de son élément sur le tout en pensant a la personne que vous souhaitez le plus voir. et le vortex apparaitra. Faites le pas, et ne le regrettez pas...

-"Ca me semble assez clair" lâcha Aymeric

-"Aymeric..." demanda Cynder, tout a coup timide.

-"Oui Cynder? Qu'il y a t'il ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ?" répondit Aymeric

-"Je ne sais pas si je devrais retourner là bas..."dit Cynder, très bas.

-"Et pourquoi ne devrais tu pas y retourner ? Spyro t'y attends et...ha...je viens de comprendre...Ce n'est pas officiel n'est ce pas ?" dit Aymeric, empathique

-"Oui..Voila...qu'est ce que je vais lui dire quand je le reverrai, est ce qu'il m'aura cherché ? Aura t'il seulement pensé a moi ?" questionna Cynder, sombre.

-"Ecoute Cynder...Comme je te l'ai dis tout a l'heure, vous êtes liés par ces liens, ça se voit, mais vous êtes tous deux trop timides pour vous considérer autrement que comme des frères d'armes...Assummez vous nom d'un chien ! Je suis persuadé qu'il est d'une manière ou d'une autre a ta recherche ! Alors fonce Cynder ! Avoues lui tout ! Et surtout sois toi même !" conseilla Aymeric, en un sourire

-"tu t'y connais beaucoup en amour pour quelqu'un qui n'as même pas de femme avec qui vivre !" le taquina Cynder

-C'est une autre histoire, et c'est compliqué" avoua Aymeric

Chapitre 7

**PDV:Cynder**

Ils se placèrent dans le jardin, l'un a côté de l'autre, la relique devant eux deux, et Aymeric dit de la voie la plus solennelle

-"Que le Dieu choniqueur écoute ma requete, et qu'il me donne son pouvoir, le pouvoir de rammener ce dragon chez les siens."

Il prit son couteau de poche, fit une petite entaille dans la peau de son poignet, et fit de même sur Cynder, le sang coula en petites goutelettes sur la relique et un portail instable apparut devant leurs yeux

-"Je veux voir Spyro"dit Cynder a mi voie

Le portail alors se stabilisa et montra l'image d'un petit village aux maisons de chaume dont les cheminés de pierres crachaient de léger filets de fumée, les rues étaient composés de petit galets splendidement disposés, et où de la mousse verte et légère poussaient entre ces briques.

-"C'est donc a sa que ressemble ton monde, une planète neuve, propre, ou vivent en pleine quiétude des peuples de toutes les croyances...c'est beau..."dit Aymeric, subjugué.

-"Oui, c'est magnifique..."répondit Cynder,

-"Tu dois y aller Cynder, Spyro t'attend" intima Aymeric

Cynder entama son pas pour traverser le portail, mais elle s'arrêta, se retourna

-"Ne m'oublie pas" s'ordonnèrent ils simultanément.

Cynder sourit, et traversa le portail qui se referma juste derrière elle. La relique brilla alors d'un éclat plus vert, et "Merci au Dovakhiin" était gravé en lettres de lumières.

Cynder apparut alors dans le visage que le vortex avait montré, quelques dragons se promenaient par ci par là, faisait leur courses, discutaient avec d'autres dragons, l'un d'entre eux dévisagea Cynder avec horreur et hurla de toutes ses forces

-"Cynder ! La terreur du ciel est parmis nous, et elle est vulnérable ! Attachons la ! Tuons la !"

Cynder vit nombre de dragons se jeter sur elle, puis, le chef du village ordonna a ce qu'on l'attache sur un poteau, ce qui fut.

-"mon Dieu mais dans quel bazar je me suis encore fourré" complain Cynder

**PDV:Spyro**

Spyro se réveillat, baillat en faisant sortir une volute de fumée de sa bouche, le mati était doux et rafraichissant, la rosée perlait encore sur les brin d'herbe. Les nuages roses se promenaient encore dans les airs, le soleil orangé se levait doucement dans les cieux.

-"Si seulement elle pouvait être là..."complain Spyro

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un ronflement de sparx particulièrement fort. Spyro le réveilla en le secouant légèrement, Sparx ronchonna, s'envola et se reposa sur les cornes de Spyro et se rendormit. Spyro gloussa et s'envola.

Lorsque qu'il atteint le village, un léger coup de vent fit tomber Sparx de son "logement".

-"Hého ! doucement ! J'ai besoin de roupiller moi !" râla sparx

-"On est arrivé..." soupira Spyro, comme pour lui même

-"T'en fais pas...C'est bientôt fini..."le rassura Sparx

Spyro entra dans le petit village, les cheminés crachaient des fumées grisâtres. Dans les rues régnait un bourdonnement constant tant les allées étaient saturés de dragons. dès qu'il posa un pied dans le village, tout s'arrêta, et des cris de joies s'entremélèrent.

-"wow wow wow..."dit Sparx, les yeux ronds comme des crêpes

-"SILENCE ! Que ce passe t'il ici ! Que quelqu'un me donne une explication !" vociféra Spyro

Tout le monde se tût, et un dragon qui se disait le porte parole du chef expliqua a Spyro pourquoi tant d'agitation régnait autours de lui

-"Cher Spyro... C'est un honneur de vous recevoir ici ! Nous avons besoin de votre aide, oui c'est un hommage que nous vous offrons, nous détenons ici la terreur du ciel ! Et nous vous réservons l'honneur de la tuer..."

-"Attendez quoi ?! Vous détenez Cynder ? C'est génial !...Enfin pas dans le sens ou vous le pensez mais bon !" débita Sparx en ricannant

-"Laisse Sparx...VOUS TOUS ! Que voyez vous attaché sur ce poteau ?"

-"Spyro...aide moi..."souffla Cynder, morte de peur

-C'est un monstre !" cria l'un

-"Une machine a tuer !" Beugla un autre

-"Moi je vois Cynder...La sauveuse du monde !"Cria Spyro

-"Mais il est fou" aprobèrent tous les membres de l'assemblée simultanément

-"Je vais la refaire...Vous voyez un monstre vous ? Moi je vois un dragon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, un dragon qui certe a été sous la tutelle du maitre des ombres contre son gré, mais elle est également une dragonne pour qui je me suis battu jusqu'a la mort, pour qui et avec qui j'ai passé trois ans dans un cristal pour nous protéger, et enﬁn avec qui j'ai vaincu le maitre noir, attaché a elle par un lien magique fabriqué par les mains de ce dernier...Et ce que je vois maintenant c'est une dragonne qu'on retient prisonnière pour des crimes dont elle à été acquitté."

Le yarl considéra Spyro avec des yeux grand ouverts pendant quelques secondes. Reﬂechis, et enﬁn conclu

-"Je suis de l'avis de Spyro, Je laisse Cynder sous sa tutelle, et si quelqu'un proteste, c'est lui qui se retrouvera sur ce poteau...Ai je été bien clair ?"

Le chef, en ces mots, détacha Cynder, qui émit un grand soupir de soulagement, s'étira les ailes et enﬁn sortit du village en un envol accompagné de Spyro et Sparx. Ils atterrirent quelques centaines de mètres plus loin là ou personne ne pouvais les voir.

-"J'ai quelque chose a te dire..." Dirent ils en même temps

-"Vas y toi d'abord Cynder" balbutia t'il en rougissant

-"Non...Vas y toi, Spyro, tu as toujours été plus fort que moi pour les grandes phrases" dit Cynder, comme pour se faire une raison

-"Bon...et bien...tu vois...On a vécu de nombreuses aventures ensembles on à même failli y passer à plusieurs reprises, et, ces aventures m'ont rapprochés de toi, et aujourd'hui..."

-Moi aussi je t'aime !" Coupa Cynder, si émue qu'elle en pleura...

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se donner un baiser. Il furent coupés par un individu qu'ils ne s'attendais pas a voir...

-"C'est si mignon...dommage que vous deviez MOURIR !" Hurla Darnius, qui lança une onde de choc concentrée si forte qu'elle ﬁt un trou de la taille d'une tête humaine dans le sol.

-"Darnius nom d'un chien depuis quand m'observes-tu ?!"

-"Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ?..Je suis a tes côtés depuis le début !" Ricana ce dernier.

-"Rien ni personne ne t'oblige a nous faire de mal Darnius !"beugla Spyro

-"Non effectivement, rien de m'oblige a faire de mal a Cynder, par contre, c'est pas le même tarif pour toi, j'ai deux choses que je dois récupérer sur ton cadavre. Mon honneur et mon père !" dit l'intéressé.

-"Ton père ? Qui était il ?!"

-"Allons Spyro, ne sois pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà ! Tu sais parfaitement qui il était !"

-"Malefor..." Murmura Cynder

-"Tout juste !" Explosa Darnius, au comble du rire.

Chapitre 8

La bataille finale

-"Darnius ! Finis de rire ! Tu veux ma mort, alors tu devras venir la chercher ! Reglons ça à l'ancienne ! Face a face !"Hurla Spyro

-"T'es tellement prévisible" Rit Darnius, en se jettant sur son adversaire a toute vitesse

Spyro évita la charge aérienne de Darnius de justesse, et répliqua avec une attaque de vent glacé, cette attaque ralentit Darnius, et permit a Spyro d'envoyer une boule de feu sur son adversaire, La réaction chaud froid fut immédiate sur Darnius qui toussa, se secoua, frissonna, mais s'envola immédiatement après. Spyro le suvit de près et le harcela grâce a ses attaques foudroyantes, dotés d'une excellentes portés et vitesse de déplacement, ces souffles étaient les mieux placé pour rivaliser avec le vent de Darnius. Ils se firent face en plein vol, et exactement au même moment envoyèrent leur plus puissant souffle, Le souffle de Darnius était si puissant qu'il ressemblait plus a une tornade qu'a un simple souffle de vent. Spyro lui, favorisa la puissance et la précision. Un trait jaune si lumineux qu'il éblouirait n'importe qui le regarderait trop longtemps fusa de sa bouche et vint se loger au coeur de la tornade de Darnius, il fut assomé et tomba raide mort sur le sol. La bouche encore fumante...

-"Il est..."demanda Cynder coupée par Sparx

-"Je connais Spyro, il a pas du faire de quartiers...et ça aurait été pire si il avait utilisé la convexité...crois moi..."dit Sparx

-"C'est mieux ainsi...Il aurait été trop dangereux que je le laisse en vie" dit Spyro, morne.

-"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de son cadavre ?" demanda Cynder

-"On pourrait le laisser là !" lâcha Sparx

-"Non...On va l'enterrer a Warfang, il a été corompu par l'esprit de Malefor, ce n'est pas sa faute, il sera inhumé selon la tradition."

-"Bien...Et...où en étions nous avant que cet odieux dragons ne nous interompe ?" dit Cynder, tout en rougissant

-"Je pense que ça devait faire quelque chose comme ça"

Spyro et Cynder s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, ils fermèrent les yeux. Et leurs museaux rentrèrent en contact...Spyro et Cynder réstèrent longuement dans cette position

-"KHEU HEUM !" dit Sparx en faisant mine de se racler la gorge...

-"C'est bon Sparx on a compris, on arrive..."dit Cynder en pleurant de rire

-"Ouai ouai..." rajouta Spyro


End file.
